The Barrier Chapter 2
by elcid423
Summary: This is Chapter two of my story about a mad goddess escaping her mystical prison that also acts as a barrier that separates the world of Faerun and modern day Earth.


Chapter Two

The tiny figure stood up, stretching out its lithe body. Transparent wings, shot through with silvery veins, flexed in rapid succession. Short, shaggy blonde hair hung limply over violet eyes that were shaped like almonds. The forest green tunic that clung to her body accentuated her slender curves. Squatting back down on the ledge she was perched on, Nixey peered out over a scene milling with a multitude of people.

Night had fallen over a city that was both alien and familiar to her. She was constantly amazed at the wondrous contraptions, the variety of buildings and the complex way of life that permeates from every corner of the city.

"Ach, where are me two boys?" she said as she scanned the street below. "Always getting into something, those two. Ah, there ye be. Now all we need is Blick and Josh to show up." Nixey stood up and leapt off the ledge she was perched on. She flittered down towards the two men she had spotted coming from up the street. One was rather tall, about six foot three. Clean shaven with dark blonde hair. Wire rim glasses rested upon a slightly broad nose. His skin was fair with a few faint scars left behind from adolescent blemishes. He wore a finely tailored beige suit, with a white shirt and matching tie. Black shoes glittered after being newly polished.

"Woo, Johnny me boy. You certainly look the gentleman today," she exclaimed. "I wonder what lass you will be a callin' tonight," she asked herself.

John's companion was a bit shorter than him, around five foot seven. Olive colored skin gave away his Latin heritage. Short black hair, shaved close to the sides, lay combed back across his head. A day's growth of stubble stood out on his face, adding a rugged look to an already attractive appearance. This man also wore glasses, dark wire frames that were perched atop a pert nose.

"Hmm, me boy many is pleasin' to me eye as well. Both of them would be a fine catch for any lass on this world or our own." Nixey followed the two men as they made their way down the crowded street. They were conversing as they went.

"You know Manny, I just love living in Philly. So many sights to see and things to do. The birthplace of liberty!" said John.

Manny just smirked at John's comment. He could always count on his friend to amuse him with such witty statements. "I know what you mean. This city certainly has its good points," he said this as a stunning red haired woman passed them by. She wore a white summer dress that graced her curvaceous figure. He continued to stare at her and then promptly walked into a newspaper bin. "Ouch! Uh, I guess that teaches me to look where I'm going." A soft red tinge colored his cheeks showing his chagrin.

"Heh, heh, heh, don't worry about it. That happens to me all the time," said John. "By the way, here is a prime example of the city's bad points." A pair of bald, women whose faces were pierced in several spots by a variety of metal objects, walked by them. Tattoos were prominent on their exposed arms and legs, depicting numerous gothic characters. The females wore ragged overalls with dingy t-shirts beneath. Worn army boots adorned their feet, the leather showing several holes on the surface.

"Ugh, I'd say you were right about that." Manny shook his head and stared at the ground as he tried to chase the lurid sight of those two girls from his mind.

"I feel a little thirsty, how about you?" asked John. He licked his lips and gestured as if he were trying to moisten his mouth.

"Uh, yeah. Why not? I could use a drink or two." Both men nodded in agreement as they continued their way down the street. As John and Manny approached the end of the block, a familiar figure came around the corner towards them.

"Ah, tis Josh. Now where is Blick? If ever there was a poor excuse for a fairy, t'would be him."

"Now, now Nixey, don't be runnin' me name thru the dirt without me bein' present. T'wouldn't be fair of ye now, would it?" Blick flew up on the left side of Nixey, enveloped in a soft yellow nimbus. A pair of thick bushy eyebrows bobbed up and down as he greeted her. A mop of brown hair lay hidden underneath a beat up cap, sprouting out at odd angles. Reddish-brown whiskers jutted from a pointy chin that made up a face full of sharp features. His clothes were no better off than his appearance. A deer-hide vest and breeches were all that adorned this tiny creature. Blick was very proud of his unkempt look.

"Uh huh, and where have the two of you been? Or should I say, what have the two of you been into?" Nixey asked.

Blick looked away to avoid Nixey's withering stare. "Well, y'know how ol' Josh is, can't keep em' away from the women. Besides, I be needin' some fun of me own too. Keeping watch over this one can be tiresome." Blick shrugged his shoulders and threw both hands in the air, as if surrendering himself to Nixey's wrath.

"I have a mind to be knockin' some sense in to that noggin' of yours. Just keep in touch with me from now on. This way I don't have to be worried sick." After saying this, she swatted Blick on the back of the head, causing his cap to droop over his eyes. Blick rubbed the spot of his head where Nixey had struck and then straightened out his cap and grinned sheepishly at her. "C'mon, we'd better be getting to the boys," she said.

Both fairies darted towards the three men standing on the street corner below. John and Many greet Josh warmly, gripping each other in a fierce handshake.

"What's up fellas, where're you two headed?" asked Josh.

"The bar," both answered in unison. Josh let a sly grin slide across his face as the thought of a nice cold glass of beer made his mouth water.

"Yeah, we thought we'd drop by the Irish Pub for a beer or two. Would you care to join us?" asked Manny.

"Is the Pope Polish? Of course I'll join you. Especially after the kind of day I've had. Lead on Mac Duff! Josh shook his head in vigorous anticipation of gulping down a long draft of the ice-cold liquid. "Yes, a nice cold Lager will do the trick." Never one to keep with the status quo, Josh wore about him a scruffy transient look. His clothes hung loosely over a tall gangly form. Slender facial features combined with a weeks worth of beard growth presented a haggard appearance for all to see. Dark brown eyes suspended beneath wild eyebrows lent a haunted look. As if a deeply disturbed soul rested within.

Manny looked over at Josh's shoulder where he carried a bulky backpack. "What's in the pack Josh?"

Josh unslung the pack from his shoulder and tapped it with his left hand. "This, my friend, is quite an interesting find. You're gonna get a kick out of it. You can see it once we get to the bar," he said.

"Good, cause I'm getting thirstier by the minute. Come on, let's go," said John. The trio crossed the street, Nixey and Blick trailed after them hovering just above their heads. The three men walked a quarter of the way down the next block until they came to their destination. A sign suspended from the top of a doorway identified the place as "The Irish Pub". A dimly lit bar that catered to the young business type and college crowd. A pair of burly men stood guard at he door, a deterrent to under aged drinkers. John, Josh, and Manny walked down a short corridor and into the main bar area. Inside the main room a vibrant throng of people filled it almost to capacity. The three friends not seeing much room, made their way towards the back of the bar near the DJ's booth. A thin haze of smoke hung in the air, given off from the dozens of smokers standing around. The lights were dimmed, lending a veiled ambiance.

"My god, do you see all of the women here? There's a menagerie of minge. A plethora of puntage," exclaimed John. "And to think that one of these lovely ladies could be my girl and doesn't even know it yet."

Well John, it's up to you to let them know. I, for one, will certainly do my part in helping you out." After saying that, a big toothy grin broke out on Josh's face. John just took Josh's sarcasm in stride. John wedged his way toward the bar while Josh and Manny huddled together. While waiting for the drinks he ordered, John spotted a petite blonde trying to get the attention of another bartender. He accepted the drinks from the one attending him, quickly returned to Manny and Josh to give them theirs and headed back towards the blonde at the bar.

"I see John has picked up his first target of the night. Well, while lover boy tries his luck, let me show you what I've got," said Josh. He placed his drink on a ledge along the wall where they were standing. Josh picked up his backpack, opened it and pulled out a large, leather bound book. The leather was dark brown and well worn with age. The edges of the pages were yellowed and smudged at the tips. Lines were carved into the surface of the cover, while unknown characters were etched in the four corners. Half of a white pearl was embedded directly in the center of the cover, glistening in the dim light of the room. "Cool, huh? I found it in an old bookstore down on South St., in the occult section. The owner said he got it from a British guy about twenty years ago.

Manny looked at the book in awe. He ran his fingertips along the edges, feeling the smooth surface beneath them. "Damn, this is cool. When did you pick it up?

"This afternoon while I was strolling around South St. It's funny, I was gonna pass the shop by, but I felt this strange sensation, as if I were being pulled toward it. I walked in and found the book. It's as if the book itself was calling to me. I know, I know. It all sounds freaky, but that's how it happened."

Manny looked at Josh, puzzlement showing in his brown eyes. "Yeah, it does sound a little freaky, but then again, you're a bit freaky yourself," he said with a grin.

Josh shook his head and gave Manny a poke in the ribs. "Ok, wise ass. If you're done being a comedian, take a look on the inside of that book. You'll find some strange language written on the pages. I had asked the guy if he knew what it was, but he just shrugged and said he was told it was some kind of druidic script."

Manny looked even more puzzled after hearing what Josh had to say. "Druidic script? You mean language used by druids from the dark ages?" Manny raised both eyebrows to emphasize his question.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but the guy assured me that was what he was told when he got the book. Anyway, I got a lead on a certain professor over at Penn's history department. He might be able to help me translate the book."

Manny opened the book and thumbed through a couple of pages. Looking at the foreign characters, he began to feel uneasy. A small stabbing pain crawled its way up the base of his skull. His vision started to blur, making it hard to see his surroundings. Manny shook his head to clear the nagging effects, while closing the book at the same time. "Damn, wha…what happened?"

"You ok buddy," asked Josh.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. I had this weird feeling come over me. I'm ok now." You'll have to let me know when you get that book translated."

Josh took the book from Manny and slipped it back into his backpack. "Sure thing. You'll know as soon as I do. But right now, let's see what Johnny boy is up to." They both looked for their friend and found him talking to the blonde headed woman from earlier. "Looks like he's having some luck with that chick," he said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Manny crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he and Josh observed John talking to the woman. It appeared to the both of them that John was having a hard time keeping the girl interested in him. "Hmm, it seems he isn't having such good luck after all," said Manny.

"Yup, he's going down in flames real fast." Josh made his hand fly like a plane, then take a nose dive straight into the ground. Both men shared a light chuckle at that. They turned their gaze back to John, only to find the woman he was talking to walking away from him. John made his way back to Josh and Manny, a defeated look hung on his face.

"She wants me. Just in denial, that's all.

Nixey and Blick sat above the trio on some molding that framed the DJ's booth. The two fairies had been watching the entire scene unfold before their diminutive eyes. Both of them had a look of sheer horror upon their faces. "By Torl's beard!" exclaimed Nixey. "Did you see what Josh had?" she asked.

"Aye, tha' I did. An I don't know how he got it, so don't ask me," he said.

"You were supposed ta' be watchin' him ya dim witted oaf!" Nixey swatted Blick hard on the back of the head. "When did ya' lose him?" she asked.

"Ouch, that hurt! If you t'weren't a girl…"

Again Nixey swatted Blick, causing his cap to fly off his head. "Stop yer yammerin' and tell me. When did ya lose him?"

"Well…t'would have been around mid-day, I suppose," he said as he rubbed his head and retrieved his cap. "We were walking down that street he loves so much. I remember passing a book shop an…"

Nixey propped both her hands on her hips and glared at Blick. "And what? Out with it!"

"Tha's just it. I canna' remember. One minute I was with em', the next I wasn't. Felt like I was confused, did na' know where I was. Then I found him comin' out of tha' book shop, did na' know what he had."

"Well now we do. He canna' be havin' that book. If he were ta read it and wake up…" Nixey's voice trailed off as they both realized the dire consequences of what would happen.

"Look Nix, he canna' read the dern thing."

Aye, but he knows someone who can, you heard him'. Don't be daft, use tha' noggin of yours!"

Blick sat there dejectedly, watching as Josh left John and Manny. "Oh boy, there he goes!"

"Go with him, you addle-brained twit! And make sure he doesn't get ta' read tha' book!"

"Aye, aye, capn'!" exclaimed Blick as he stood and saluted Nixey. Blick sprang into the air and followed Josh through the crowd and out of the bar.

Nixey was filled with fright. Her body began to tremble as she thought of what had just transpired. "Oy! What are we ta' do?" she asked herself. "What is that book doing here? I thought tha' book was with tha' ol' man." Nixey peered down at Manny and John, her eyes were wide with fear. "I canna' let those poor souls near tha' book. I just hope Blick keeps Josh safe."

"Aww Feh! Wha' have I done now? I was supposed to watch ol' Joshy here, and lookit' wha' happened." Blick continued to berate himself as he followed Josh through the streets of Philadelphia. "Nixey was right. I'm an addle-brained twit. Josh canna' read tha' book. Ifn' he does…" He allowed his last thoughts to trail off. Not wanting to answer what he already understood. Blick watched as Josh walked ahead of him, head lowered between hunched shoulders. "I've got ta' get tha' book away from him, but how?" he asked himself.

While Blick pondered his dilemma, Josh turned down a small, narrow street lined with poplar trees. The Row Homes here were built around the late 1790's to early 1800's. All were well kept. He walked down the quiet street, going in and out of the illumination of the streetlights. In the middle of the block, there stood a tiny playground for the local children. Josh entered it and sat on one of the few benches placed there. Under the golden glow of the streetlight, Josh pulled out the old book he had in his backpack. "Ok, let's take a good look at this old thing." Studying the cover of the book, Josh could not help but feel a twinge of recognition flicker in his mind. "_Hmm, strange. I feel as though I've seen this book before. But I just got it today,_" he thought. His hand caressed the ancient leather, tracing the grooved lines on the cover. He let his fingers roll over the strange characters in the corner, feeling their fluid shape. "_Such craftsmanship, very beautiful._" Josh's gaze was drawn to the centerpiece of the book, the white pearl. Reflecting light off the surface of the pearl created a mesmerizing effect.

"_Wow, what is that? Is…is that...a…face?_" The question echoed in his mind as Josh concentrated on the image forming inside the pearl. Feminine features, soft and supple, swirled amid the white background. Jet-black hair flowed freely, surrounding the stark-white face that floated there. Wild, unblinking eyes stared at Josh, practically calling to him. "_Who is she, who is that woman?_" Josh continued to be pulled deeper within the pearl's hypnotic trance, unable to tear his gaze away.

"Oh no, wha' now?" said Blick. He swooped over Josh's shoulder and saw his hypnotized charge just stare at the pearl. "Aw feh, na' now. Na without Nixey! Ok Blick, git' a hold of yourself. Think, think hard," he told himself. "I've got ta' git Josh's eyes ta' move." Just then, an idea came to Blick. "I've got it!," he exclaimed. Blick flew away from Josh, about thirty feet. He lined up Josh's head in front of him and streaked straight towards it. Beating his tiny wings as fast as he could, Blick picked up speed. To the naked eye, it looked as though a firefly made a bee-line right at Josh's head. "Tally ho!" yelled Blick as he barreled into the side of Josh's head. "WHOMP!" The impact jolted Josh out of his trance, while Blick bounced into a nearby bush.

"Eh…wha…what happened?" asked a confused Josh.

"Oy! Tha' hurt." Blick climbed out of the bush and peered up at Josh. Satisfied that his idea worked, he sat down and rubbed his own head. "Ach, I did na' know this was goin' ta' be so hard."

"Ugh, my head. What happened just now?" Josh sat there, the book still cradled in his lap. "For a minute there, I thought I saw a woman's face." He looked back at the pearl, nothing was there. "Must've been imagining it, hmph!" Josh shook off the remaining effects of the trance he was in, just as Blick landed near his shoulder.

"C'mon Joshy boy, don't open tha' book. I can't keep hittin' ya like that," he said. Blick watched in growing horror as Josh opened the book. "No!" Blick took to the air once more. This time he swarmed around the book itself, determined to distract Josh.

"Shoo, scat," said Josh as he swatted at what looked to him to be a firefly buzzing around him. "Eh, that's the fastest firefly I've ever seen." Josh kept swiping at Blick's buzzing form until he finally connected with a backhanded smack that sent Blick sailing across the park to the other side. The fairy landed with a dull thud against a small slide.

"Err….I…uuuuh…..ohhhh," was all he could mutter. Within seconds, Blick sank into unconsciousness.

"Pesky little thing," Josh said. He turned his attention back towards the book and decided to close it. Leaning back against the bench, Josh stared at the even sky. A deep shade of crimson spread across the horizon heralding the setting of the sun and the approach of night. "_What is happening to me, to my life. First Lynn dumps me, then those nightmares. Seems like everything is falling apart around me,"_ he thought. "_I've always thought there was something more to my life, some kind of higher purpose. But lately it seems like I'm destined for nothing but the bottom of the heap."_ Josh fingered the spine of the tome, feeling the smooth leather beneath the tips. "_Now this book comes into my life. That weird feeling…what could that mean?_" As he continued his silent debate, Josh couldn't hold back a yawn. He felt drowsy, his body tired from a long day of frustration. "I'd better go home and hit the sack." Josh slid the book into his backpack, got up from the bench and walked out of the park. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day," he said as he strolled down the street, away from the unconscious form of Blick.

Back at the Irish Pub, Nixey sat and watched as John and Manny conversed with a couple of women who were sitting at the bar. "At least these two aren't near tha' book. I just hope that Blick keeps Josh safe. We do na' need for them ta' be in any danger."

Below, Manny excused himself from the bar and headed towards the dining area in the back. Turning left, he descended a flight of stairs that lead to the lower level. Once at the bottom, Manny could see another bar area off to his left and a small hall way that lead to the restrooms to the right. He turned right and headed towards the men's restroom. Once inside, Manny entered one of the stalls and began to relieve himself. "Ugh, my head is killing me," he said. "Ever since I looked at that book, I've been feeling sick."

Manny left the stall and moved to a sink to wash his hands. After splashing some cold water in his face, he took a towel and dried off the excess water. The reflection in the mirror seemed odd to him. "Tsk, not getting enough sleep," he said to himself. "No wonder I'm not getting any play, I look like hell. Oh well, maybe it's for the better." As he continued to stare into the mirror, a quick succession of images flashed past Manny's eyes. "Ugh…god…wha….what was.." his voice trailed off as more images flashed by again. "No….not again…no…" Just as quickly as they had come, the images vanished. Many felt weak, his body slightly trembling. "That's it. I'm going home."

The young Latino left the bathroom and made his way back to where John was entertaining the two women they had met. "Yo, John. I'm going home, don't feel too good."

"You ok? Want me to come with you?" asked John.

"Nah, you stay here and have fun. I think these two ladies need you to protect them from all the wolves here," Manny said this as he smiled.

"Ok buddy, I'll see you later." John turned back towards the two ladies as Manny slid between the press of bodies and out the front door.

Nixey leapt off the ledge and flew after Manny. Of the three men she and Blick kept watch over, Manny was her favorite. She felt more akin to him because of what he had been back home. "Ach, Manny…where're ye off to?"

Manny walked up to the beginning of the block and then crossed the street towards a park that was there. He passed though a wrought iron archway with the name of the park. It read "Rittenhouse Square." Located in a posh section of the city, this park is often filled with the residents of this exclusive neighborhood. "Man, I've got to sit down for a sec." He reached a wooden bench and lowered himself onto it. "Damn, what is happening to me? What the hell were those images?" Manny rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in between his hands. "_Those images…the same ones….the same ones as my nightmares,"_ he thought. _"Haven't had any sleep in the past couple of days, so tired."_ He messaged his temples, trying to ease the ache within his head.

_"That book, felt so familiar. Something about it made me feel this way."_ Manny took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled slowly.

"Pardon me, but are you ok?"

"uh, what?" Manny said as he raised his head from his hands.

"I asked if you were ok." A young woman, about Manny's height with dirty-blonde hair neatly pulled back into a bun, stood in front of him. "I was just passing by and noticed you there with your head down. You looked sick or something, just wanted to check on you," she said.

"Uh, yeah…I'm ok, just a bad headache. Thanks for asking though." Many watched as the woman gave him a small smile. She was dressed in a pale blue business suit with a high collared white blouse. The length of the skirt stopped just above her knees with a four inch slit on the right side. Manny sat up straight and noticed the sincerity in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need me to call an ambulance or something?" she asked.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Like I said, just a bad headache. I needed to sit down and take a breather."

The woman hesitated, then nodded her head. "Well, I'll leave you be then. I hope you feel better," she said as she turned to walk away.

"I already do, thanks for caring." Many managed a weak smile and waved goodbye to the woman. "ok, time to get home."

Nixey watched the entire scene unfold, worried sick about Manny and unable to do anything. "I know that book has something to do with it, I just know it!" she said. The tiny fairy rose into the air once more and followed Manny home.

A few hours later, Blick finally woke up. As far as he could tell, it was the middle of the night. "Oy, me head feels like it got hit by a dern Warhammer." Between the pounding in his head and the soreness in his body, Blick was not feeling too good. "Aww criminy, where is Josh? Nixey is goin' ta' kill me," he said. The wounded fairy picked himself up from where he was and slowly rose into the air. "I might as well go back ta' his place. He's probably there sleepin' like a babe." Blick bobbed all the way back to Josh's place. Once there, he squeezed his way in from the open skylight in the bathroom. "Ach, I've got ta' loose this belly o' mine. It's getting' harder n' harder to slip in through that skylight." He weaved his way out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. The lights were out with the exception of one lone candle sitting on the window sill. "Ah, Joshy. Still keeping hope that Lynne will come back," he said with a sad lament in his voice. "There ye go, just like I said. Sleepin' like a babe." Blick noticed something sitting on a table in the corner of Josh's room. As he flew closer, he realized it was the book. "Crikey! This book is more trouble then it's worth. I've got ta' do somethin' about it."

Suddenly, the pearl began to glow. A silvery nimbus encircled it, growing stronger with each passing moment.

"Oy! What now?" Blick flew closer to the book. As he neared it, he could hear a soft sound. A sound he thought was laughter. "Who…who is there?" he asked. Blick could make out a feminine voice, chuckling with glee. Paying attention to the laughter, Blick wasn't aware of how close he had come to the book. "Oh cri…" He didn't get to finish the curse as a single pulse of light arced out, slamming with invisible force into Blick. The tiny fairy was hurled against the far wall of the bedroom and fell into a heap of dirty clothes sitting on the floor. "Uuuhhhhhh…help." Once again, unconsciousness claimed Blick. The glow of the pearl dissipated, but the soft laughter remained for some time after.

_"All is falling into place. Soon I will be home once again. Yesss, home once more. Dear sister, sweet sister. How will you greet me? I remember, oh how I remember. No amount of time will change that or will make me forget. Ha ha ha ha ha, your time will come. It is inevitable…Avahn. Home, home is where my heart is. Home is where I will have your heart…Avahn. Do you hear me, are you listening Avahn? Heh heh heh heh hee…you will all feel my wrath…the wrath of Morva. _

12


End file.
